Modern consumer and industrial electronics, such as computing systems, televisions, tablets, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, projectors, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. In addition to the explosion of functionality and proliferation of these devices into the everyday life, there is also an explosion of data and information being created, transported, consumed, and stored.
The increasing demand for information in modern life requires users to access information at any time, while the variety of consumer devices allow for increased functionalities. However, device configurations for accommodating the information and the functionalities have often been difficult to control, such as in programming a videocassette recorder.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with configuration update mechanism for dynamically controlling configuration settings. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.